The Last Dance
by Advancer231
Summary: Inspired by "Ang Huling El Bimbo" by Eraserheads. She taught the four of them to dance, and they all teach each other what it means to be friends, but only one taught her to truly love. Advanceshipping.


Last Dance

 **A/N:** This is inspired by "Ang Huling El Bimbo," an OPM song by Eraserheads, which is "The Last El Bimbo" in English. Also, it's AU. Just imagine that everyone who lives somewhere other than Pallet Town actually lives in Pallet Town. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: The lyrics presented is property of the Eraserheads, as are some line of dialogue, which are translations of some lines of the songs, or lines from the music video. I do not own any if these

Now updated and polished a bit! Much as I wanted to include English song lyrics, it really doesn't translate that well.

* * *

 _Kamukha mo si Paraluman_

 _Nung tayo ay bata pa_

 _At ang galing galing mong sumayaw_

 _Mapa boogie man o cha cha_

Pallet Town was a quiet town, but it was famous. This was the home of the world-famous Pokémon professor, Professor Oak, who gives out starter Pokémon to young trainers-to-be, and the inventor of the Pokédex. Most of the houses were modest, two-story houses big enough for a small to medium-sized family, but there was one house that stood out.

It was big, almost a mansion, really, and had a sort of lavish design. The front lawn was freshly mowed, the hedges trimmed, and the tree freshly trimmed. This was the residence of the Maples. The father, Norman, was once the Gym Leader in Pedalburg in Hoenn, but retired to the quite life to raise his family. He had a young daughter, who was the town darling, so a lot of people adored her. For example: her classmate admirers who were hiding behind the hedge.

"Move over Gary! You're stepping on my foot!"

"Paul, stop bumping into me or I'll fine you!"

"Ash, what were you thinking?"

Four boys knelt behind the hedge. They were about six years old, and were the weirdest bunch you'd find. There was young Ash, the De Facto leader of the pack, Gary, Professor Oak's grandson, Paul, the loner among the bunch, and Barry, who was obsessed with fining people for the tiniest mistakes.

What were they doing hiding behind a hedge? They were trying (horribly) to spy on the Maple's eldest child, May, who was the same age as them, if not a few months younger. She was on her balcony, practicing her dances alone, a record player resting on the small tea table playing the Cha-Cha. 

_Ngunit ang paborito_

 _Ay pagsayaw mo ng El Bimbo_

 _Nakakaindak, nakakaaliw_

 _Nakakatindig balahibo_

After she finished dancing to the Cha-Cha, May replaced the record in it's sleeve and brought out another record. One that was familiar to all of them.

"Ash!" said Gary, "what are you doing!?"

Ash had vaulted over the hedge and hid behind the trunk of the tree. "I'm trying to get a better look," he replied. He took a firm hold on a low branch, and began to hoist himself up. He just barely made it to the top when the music started playing. It took no more than a glance to tell that out of all the dances she knew, El Bimbo was May's favorite. Her hand movements were fluid, and she moved her body as easily as if she were walking. Gary, Paul, even Barry were silent as they tried to catch as much movement as they could. Out of the four of them, only Ash was brave enough to scale the tree, so he had the best view. Watching May dance so expertly and naturally made him want to dance to. It gave him the goosebumps.

Unfortunately, as the song ended, so did the endurance of the thin-looking branch Ash was perched on. With a great "CRACK!", it gave way and sent Ash plummeting to the ground.

"ASH!" yelled Barry as he and Gary vaulted over the hedge to their friend. Paul was facepalming while following them at a more leisurely pace.

Despite the ache all over his body and Barry's threats of fines, Ash was happy. Why? Because May was smiling and waving at him.

* * *

 _Pagkaggaling sa eskwela_

 _Ay dideretso na sa inyo_

 _At buong maghapon ay tinuturuan mo ako_

It was another day at school. Ash and the gang had celebrated Paul's 8th birthday the previous day, which made all of them eight. The dismissal bell rang, and Ash eagerly packed up his things and bid goodbye to his friend Ritchie. He met Gary, Paul and Barry outside the main entrance, and together, they ran to the Maple Residence.

"Hey, Ash? Do you think May will teach us how to do the Tango today?" asked Barry.

"Nah, I hope she teaches us the El Bimbo!" Ash replied.

It wasn't that they didn't like any of the other Dances May knew, but just watching her dance to the El Bimbo was mesmerizing. Actually dancing it with her was on a whole different level. At last, they arrived at the Maple residence, where May was waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" she shouted. She was dressed in a simple white dress that allowed her to move freely while she danced, but it looked so elegant compared to the four boy's school uniforms.

"Hi May!" said Ash and Barry. Gary and Paul just smiled and waved.

It was like this almost every afternoon since the day Ash fell out of the tree. Everyone would gather at May's house where she would teach them all to dance. She would be the partner. And they would alternate between the four of them. Their lessons took place in a large room with an ivory grand piano off to one corner, and a vintage turntable off to the wall opposite the entrance.

They reviewed how to do the Boogie first. Barry's performance was energetic. He enjoyed every moment he got to move, and moved so well that everyone else couldn't help but want to join in.

Then, they practiced the Waltz. Gary was taught the basics when he was four, so when May helped him brush-up his technique, he danced like a true gentleman with graceful and elegant movements that made the slow music seem to speed up as he and May synchronized their movements.

Paul's best dance was the Cha-Cha. Despite him seeming to be the least energetic of the four, he was steady, yet lively in his steps and would crack one of his rare smiles. It always pleased the other three to see how the socially-awkward Paul opened up to this dance. Sometimes, when he was really into it, he and May would move so fast that they would collapse on the ground in a fit of giggles. 

_Magkahawak ang ating kamay_

 _At walang kamalaymalay_

 _Na tinuruan mo ang puso ko_

 _Na umibig ng tunay_

Lastly, there was Ash. He was fair at the other dances, but begged May to teach him the El Bimbo. He was awkward with his movements at first, but was getting better. When those two danced, you just couldn't help but fall silent. Even if Ash was all over the place, May had so much fun teaching him. For Ash, just being able to hold hands with May was enough.

"Yeah, that's it!" said May, "you're ready to try it with music!" she said to him.

Both were gazing into each other's eyes as they broke apart, wide grins adorning their faces as May placed the record on the turntable. That feeling Ash got when he was close to her sent chills down his spine. His heart beat faster, and he couldn't help but smile at her.

* * *

 _Naninigas ang aking katawan_

 _Kapag umikot na ang plaka_

 _Patay sa kembot ng beywang mo_

 _At pungay ng yong mga mata_

Even though the four of them were good at dancing by the time they turned 10, they continued to hang out at May's house for Dance sessions. Now that they all had Pokémon, it was especially fun watching Pikachu, Squirtle, Turtwig, Piplup, and Eevee try to mimic their owner's dance moves.

"They're so cute!" exclaimed May, "I bet they would really rack up the points in Contest appeals!"

"You know us, May," said Ash, "the four of us are all about the battles!"

"It wouldn't hurt to try it out, though," said Gary.

"We all have our own opinions," said Paul. Not only did these dance sessions let him enjoy himself, but it even got him speaking more often.

May was at the turntable. She leafed through the collection of records, and brought out the one containing music for the El Bimbo.

"Shall we start?" she asked.

It was an unspoken agreement among the four that when it was Ash's turn to dance with May, Gary, Paul, and Barry would step back to the very side of the room. It was a well-known fact among those three that it was Ash who felt strongest for May.

"It's just Ash growing up," Paul had said, "I don't see why you and Barry have to make such a big deal out of it."

At that moment, when the record began to spin, that was the signal for all if them, Pokémon included, to be quiet. What made the El Bimbo truly enjoyable for the four of them was how each moment spent with May as she danced her part made anyone go stiff with excitement, but the effect was greater on Ash.

Whenever he and May were the ones dancing, they just froze. Watching them was like watching the professionals. 

_Lumiliwanag ang buhay_

 _Habang tayo'y magkaakbay_

 _At dahang dahang dumudulas_

 _Ang kamay ko sa makinis mong braso_

Their skills, honed and sharpened for the years they've spent with each other, were top-notch and unmatched for children their age. They moved together as one, and mesmerized anyone who watched. Ash and May, they just made so much sense. They never took their eyes off each other, and when the time came for their embrace, Ash felt more and more alive. Slowly, though, his hands slipped away from hers,

"Ash?" she said.

* * *

 _Sana noon pa man ay sinabi na sa iyo_

 _At kahit hindi na uso ay ito lang ang alam ko..._

One week. One week until May's sweet-sixteen, and they were all invited.

"I bet you don't even have a tux to wear Barry!" said Gary.

"Hey! Take back that comment, or I really will fine you!" Barry shouted.

"Why?" Paul cut in, "so you'll have enough money to rent one?"

Both Gary and Paul erupted into laughter at Barry's fuming red face. When they wouldn't stop laughing, Ash, who was writing something on some sheets of paper, threw up the papers in frustration.

"You know what? I can't work on this while you three are goofing off like that!" he said.

The three of them had the same though: "is Ash actually doing his English poetry homework?"

"How am I supposed to finish this poem when Paul's stealing my comebacks!"

A moment of silence...

Then they all burst into laughter.

Meanwhile, May was sitting alone in her room. Beside her was a gilded cage with two Pidove locked inside while she gazed mournfully at the tree in her yard, or what was left of it. Her parents had it cut down because it no linger bore any fruit and always had more than a few dead branches. They looked so sad, the Pidove, and May wanted so badly to release them.

"May?" her mother said as she led someone through to May's bedroom, "I'd like you to meet someone."

That "someone" was a boy wearing a purple jacket and hair as green as her front lawn. By the way he flicked a loose strand to his hair, May could tell he was the arrogant type.

"This is Drew," said Mrs. Maple, "his father and yours are really good friends and thought it would be good for the two of you to know each other.

* * *

 _Magkahawak ang ating kamay_

 _At walang kamalaymalay_

 _Na tinuruan mo ang puso ko_

 _Na umibig ng tunay_

Ash didn't like Drew, neither did Gary, Paul and Barry. He had a superiority complex bigger than both Kanto and Johto combined and was as arrogant as Arceus was powerful, not to mention how he constantly looked down on the four of them. May didn't like him either, but Mrs. Maple insisted upon the two spending their time together. It has gone to the point where Ash and company were deemed a 'distraction' and were no longer welcome to visit May. The sweet-sixteen would be the last time they would be allowed to see her, and that was from the other side of the large ballroom.

"Can you believe that Drew!?" exclaimed Barry, "that self-centered lawnhead just called Piplup a second-rate ornament!"

"Are you kidding? He said that Granpa's been losing his edge lately and would be best if he retire!" Gary replied.

"Do you think Mrs. Maple will notice is Turtwig hits him with Razor Lea—"

Ash shushed them. Before they could reveal their ill-opinion of Drew to May. To Ash, she always seemed to be happy with him, but that was because her mother would be supervising, leaving May no choice but to act like she was having a good time. But then, why was May sneaking over to them and gesturing for them to follow her?

They worked their way through the crowd and found themselves following May to the room where they used to have their Dance lessons.

"Shouldn't you be with Drew?" asked Ash. The question clearly upset May, and the four noticed it.

"The truth is," said May, "tonight might be the last one I get to spend with you. So, could we please have one last dance? Please?" she pleaded.

The four friends looked from each other, then to May,

"What are we waiting for?" said a smiling Gary.

"If it's our last night, let's make it memorable!" said Ash.

Beaming, May took out a familiar record which she placed on the turntable. Once again, the record began to spin.

All four of them took turns Dancing the El Bimbo with May in a consistent pattern for the duration of the song. She freely switched between Gary's gentle movements, Paul's steady pace, and Barry's energetic routine, but she had Ash for the last half of the song whilst the others stood to the side. Once again, the two embraced, but this time, Ash wouldn't let go.

"May," he said.

"Ash," she said.

As the last segment played, the two moved closer to each other until their lips were a hair's width apart. As the past note played...

It was abruptly interrupted when the record was torn from the turntable.

"WHAT ARE YOU FOUR DOING HERE!?" screamed Mrs. Maple, "May! I expected you to know better..."

She broke the record in half.

"Than to hang out with these misfits..."

She broke the two halves further in half.

"When you have Drew!"

She threw down the four segments if the record.

"Get out!" She screamed to the four.

They knew better than to mess with one of the richest people in Pallet Town, so Ash, Gary, Paul and Barry ran out of the room, but not before grabbing each a piece of the record. As he exited the room, Ash's last sight was Mrs. Maple's angered face...

And May, who was weeping on the floor behind her.

* * *

 _La la la la la la la..._

In a run-down apartment in Goldenrod, Johto, a newborn child was crying. His father tried desperately to calm him by stroking his soft green hair while his mother washed the dishes. Eventually though, Drew sighed in frustration and left the child in the crib before storming out the door. As the door slammed and her son cried, May let a single tear fall to the floow, along with the plate she was holding.

* * *

 _At lumipas ang maraming taon_

 _Hindi na tayo nagkita_

 _Balita ko'y may anak ka na_

 _Ngunit walang asawa_

It's been five years, and Ash hasn't heard from May at all. Professor Oak was retired now, so Gary had inherited his Lab. Paul and Barry both got jobs in different Battle Frontiers, Paul in the roaming Battle Pyramid, Barry in the Sinnoh Battle Tower.

Where was Ash? He was traveling alone with his Pokémon until his recent loss of the Unova league saw him taking a break in Pallet town. He was in line to pay for some groceries his mother requested when he overheard two girl's conversation. Dawn and Zoey, the biggest gossip hounds in Pallet town from their childhood, were talking about May.

"I heard she's washing dishes at the Goldenrod Game Corner restaurant," said Zoey.

"Is it true? True that Drew left her?" Asked Dawn.

"Yeah, and that she's stuck raising that useless Lawnhead's son."

Ash returned home, his mind set and eyes filled with determination. He packed his bags, made two phone calls, bid his mother goodbye, and ran straight to Gary's lab.

All of them would have one last dance weather they wanted to, or not.

* * *

 _Tagahugas ka raw_

 _ng pinggan sa may Ermita_

 _At isang gabi'y nasagasaan_

 _sa isang madilim na eskenita_

The party for one of Gary's recent scientific award ceremonies gave the four the perfect setting. They all pitched in to write the invitation, set up the event, and make sure to prepare everything to the last note.

"I can't believe May didn't tell us! I oughta fine her for not telling us, and fine that useless Lawnhead for leaving her!" said Barry, the years doing nothing to dampen his passionate manner of speach.

"If you think about it, May wouldn't have wanted us to see her at such a low point, wouldn't she?" said Paul, calm and collected as ever even though he trembled with anticipation inside.

"Much as we wish we could've been there for her, what's done is done. There's nothing more we can do about it," said Gary.

"No, we can do more. We know what happened, so we should help May remember that she still has someo-" he caught himself before he said the word, "-people who care about her."

When May arrived, she was taken by the grandeur of the event, how all she had was a simple white dress, and how there were so many people. The invitation came out of nowhere and as much as she wished to see her childhood friends again, she did not want any of them to see how far her life had fallen. She had a son, yes, but his father, her husband, ran out on them. She worked a dead-end job ran herself ragged. It showed in her tired eyes and the paleness of her skin. She wanted to see them again, yes, but on better terms.

She would attend for the sake of giver her support, but she would leave silently and nobody would know she was there. This was what she planned to do until a very familiar song started playing.

"May I have this dance?"

"Barry!" she exclaimed. It's been so long, and she wanted to talk about a lot of things, but the familiar blonde had already initiated the dance, and May joined him. He was just as energetic as before, with that rapid beat he followed and his endless enthusiasm like when they danced the Boogie. When the next part of the song played, May lost Barry in the crowd, but come across someone else.

"Paul!" Again, she was cut off by the dance. Paul was still on his steady pace, but was more lively now, and was more natural, like when he danced the Cha-Cha. It was good to see how much he opened up, how he didn't give off a loner aura anymore and had a small smile throughout their dance, but May lost him too in the crowd as the music continued.

"Gary!" He bid her hello, just like in the old days, and they too danced. Unlike Barry and Paul's way of dancing the El Bimbo, Gary was as fluid and gentle as ever. He moved with the grace and style that May remembered when the two of them waltzed. Memories of her childhood brought tears to her eyes, but was it because she was glad to see them? Or did she grieve for the time they spent apart?

Like the previous two, Gary eventually disappeared into the crowd, leaving May alone and on the verge of conflicted tears on the dance floor until she laid eyes on someone she hadn't seen in a very long time. Someone with whom she enjoyed dancing the most. Someone she did not want to meet after her life fell apart until she pulled herself together.

"Ash..." She said.

"May..." he greeted.

It had been so long, but when Ash started the dance, they were as synchronized with each other as ever. It was as if time never passed between these two, as if they hadn't been torn apart by their paths of life, because their dance was still so emotional and intimate. They moved as one once again, and once again, Ash embraced her and didn't let go.

"I missed you," he said.

"I..." May hesitated, "I missed you too. I'm sorry... I just couldn't face you..." Paul's assumption was spot-on, but that didn't matter.

Once again, the last note played. Once again, their faces moved closer, but once again, they never truly met.

"I-I'm sorry!" she said, and she ran. 

_Lahat ng pangarap ko'y bigla lang natunaw_

"Why go this far?" she thought, "why would they do this for me?"

Could it be? Even after she was forced to leave him for Drew, even after having Drew's child, could it be that Ash actually reciprocated those feelings for him that she hid for so long?

All these years, May kept to herself. She was ashamed. Her parents left all of the inheritance to her younger brother Max, naively assuming that Drew would take care of her. She was ashamed to have turned her back on those four, whether in was voluntary or not, but now, knowing that Gary, Paul and Barry still care...

That Ash still loves her...

The thought touched her. It made her so happy that she failed to notice how she wandered onto the streets. It made her so happy, she failed to notice the pair of speeding lights heading towards her. With her eyes clouded with tears, the headlights of the speeding car may as well have the end of the miserable tunnel for her. The end to her struggle. She didn't move at all. 

_Sa panaginip na lang pala kita maisasayaw  
_

When they found her after she ran, they broke. Ash was in tears, Gary was stone-faced, Paul punched the wall in frustration, and Barry was continuously muttering denial.

They chased her. They saw her. She was right in front of them looking so much like she did during their dance lessons, with her simple white dress and happy smile. Now, she continued to smile, her dress was still white but her bottled-up emotions were part of the design now, staining it a red color. She was gone. It really was their last dance.

* * *

 _Magkahawak ang ating kamay_

 _At walang kamalaymalay_

 _Na tinuruan mo ang puso ko_

 _Na umibig ng tunay_

 _(x2)_

There was nobody at the funeral. Her son, to whom she had given her Eevee, which evolved into a Glaceon, was taken away by social services, and her younger brother was unreachable. If Drew decided to show up, the four of them would have no hesitation to beat him mercilessly. They resolved to do so if he dared appear after what he put her through.

For now? no. It was not the time for violent thoughts. It was time they said goodbye.

Though May was no longer dancing the earthly tune, but the heavenly symphony, the four of them would continue their Dance of Life, at the pace she knew them to be familiar with.

There they stood in front of her grave, each with a letter fragment and a familiar record fragment.

"Hey," said Ash, "we really miss you, ya know?"

"We've got something to say," said Gary.

"Ash tried turning it into a song before everything, but the three if us, we kinda distracted him a bit," said Paul.

"We never managed to finish the song, but we do have a but of chorus. Sorry we didn't let you hear it until now," said Barry.

He stepped forward first.

"The night has fallen," he dropped his fragment of the El Bimbo record in.

Then, it was Paul's turn.

"The day is okay," he dropped his piece of the El Bimbo record in.

He was followed by Gary.

"Though the music is good," he dropped his shard of the El Bimbo record in.

Finally, it was Ash's turn.

"The love was taken away," with that, he dropped the final piece of the record, and all his love, in the grave.

None of them knew how long they stood there, staring, mourning, but it was Barry who left in tears first, then Paul. Garry placed a hand on Ash's shoulder before leaving himself. Ash was the last to leave. He had one last thing to say to her.

"I just wish I told you this a long time ago. Even if the El Bimbo was out of fashion, it was the only one I knew."

Ash could clearly remember the day he learned the El Bimbo, only the memory did not involve May. She would only join the picture two years later.

No. It wasn't that Ash was out of practice. He purposely tripped on his own two feet just to spend time with her.

"Thanks for giving it a new meaning to me."

Ash stood and wiped his tears away.

"I hope we can dance again one day. All of us." 

_La la la la la la la..._

* * *

 **A/N:** It's been a while since I've last touched this particular story. One day I was going through a list of ideas I had and found this one. It's been years now so I thought I'd fix a few things and try to polish it off a bit, and in doing so I remembered just how much emotion I felt when I wrote this thing, half-asleep in a dark room with the very song playing on my iPod. This is something I can genuinely say I am proud to have written.


End file.
